The present invention generally relates to a fuel injector nozzle for providing fine atomization of fuel expelled into an internal combustion engine. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improved swirl type injector nozzle assembly.
Stringent emission standards for internal combustion engines suggest the use of advanced fuel metering techniques that provide extremely small fuel droplets. The fine atomization of the fuel not only improves emission quality of the exhaust, but also improves the cold start capabilities, fuel consumption, and performance. One way of creating a fine spray of fuel is to use a swirl nozzle that injects the fuel from the nozzle and keeps the fuel moving in a swirling motion as the fuel exits the orifices within the nozzle. Current swirl nozzles incorporate cylindrical orifices within the nozzle, which suppress the swirling motion of the fuel as the fuel passes through the orifices. Therefore, there is a need in the industry for a fuel injector nozzle that will induce a swirling motion into the fuel flow prior to entering the orifices and the orifices will enhance the swirling motion of the fuel to provide fine atomization of the fuel that is injected into the cylinder.